


甜蜜的伤疤

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	甜蜜的伤疤

埃斯蒂尼安总是伤痕累累的，伤疤多数是他自找的。

从手掌蔓延到小臂密密麻麻的细小伤口，如果是训练中他自己受了伤，他也只是随便包扎一下，转眼就把它忘得一干二净。

这次不一样，埃斯蒂尼安的左臂承受了它不该承受的重量，他在那头熊挥爪那一刻错误地将左臂挡在脸前，尽管做了紧急的处理，他还是得将左臂支棱在胸前一个月左右。

看得出来，埃斯蒂尼安很不满，他阴沉着脸，让平时都害怕他的士兵更加远远离开他。外面正在下雪，供士兵们做弓箭训练的木人上积了一层薄薄的雪，艾默里克下意识去搓自己手指肚上因为绷紧弓弦数次磨破后又愈合的茧子。尽管神殿骑士有各自擅长的武器，但弓箭是最基础的。如今伤了手臂的埃斯蒂尼安连拉开弓弦都困难，他只能烦躁不安地看着其他人忙来忙去。有一些士兵搬着一摞又一摞干燥的木柴默默经过他。

艾默里克看着他倔强的背，想走过去，可是他想到自己的手上还残留着墨水——他刚刚在替骑兵们的队长画新的地图。一个鸟棚的小弟提了两桶沉重的野菜，他不得不帮他分担一桶。

谢谢你，那瘦小的孩子胆怯地向他点点头。

他们走到陆行鸟棚，那群聪明的鸟儿见到他们便雀跃地鼓起翅膀，艾默里克心不在焉地将野菜倒进食槽中，他仍然想着埃斯蒂尼安的事。

是的，他在心底不乐意地妥协了，他喜欢埃斯蒂尼安，即使想把这念头在脑海中驱散，可是入了夜，埃斯蒂尼安的脸庞总会出现在他的眼前，他缺少色素的头发，抿成一条直线的嘴唇，以及他被噩梦侵扰时痛苦的神情。艾默里克在哈罗妮面前为了他渴望的所有发过誓，他一直为了成为一名神殿骑士而愿意献出一切。

神啊，你也会原谅我小小的私心。

后来他在隼巢的塔楼找到了埃斯蒂尼安，那些塔楼都有弯曲陡峭的台阶，他跑得太快，有些上气不接下气。

埃斯蒂尼安惊讶地看着他，他半张着嘴，没想到艾默里克能到这里，很快那一星惊讶也隐去了，他生硬地问：“下面出什么事了吗，艾默里克？”

过去了很久，艾默里克突然庆幸起来埃斯蒂尼安切实记住了他的名字，他瞥了一眼埃斯蒂尼安受伤的手臂，埃斯蒂尼安注意到他的目光，他不快地将身体侧了过去。

“我在看是否有不安份的龙类。”他说道，“近来的异端者也不安分起来了。”

“我从队长那里听说了，他让我尽快完成交汇河附近的地图，因为那附近似乎又出现了异端者的据点。”

埃斯蒂尼安转过身来，他直直盯着艾默里克，“我听说要派一个小队去交汇河附近是吗？”

“是有这么一回事，我记得带领那些新兵的人是……？”他确实忘记了，他们的对话到此为止。之后他们沉默了许久，风雪逐渐变得狂野，艾默里克开口。

“记得我们上次去的那个山洞吗？”，他气喘吁吁，尽管冰冷的雪拍打在他的脸颊上，他仍感觉那上面滚烫。

“当然。”埃斯蒂尼安挑起了眉毛。

“我在那等你。”，艾默里克拂掉眉毛上的雪花。他不确定埃斯蒂尼安是否会来，因为他每次望向自己的目光里远没有自己看向他时的炽热，如果埃斯蒂尼安没有来，艾默里克自己在那待上一夜，他觉得那样也不错，至少他不用面对他和埃斯蒂尼安之间尴尬的空气。

谁也没发现少了一只陆行鸟，库尔扎斯的黑陆行鸟适应了在雪天出行，艾默里克开始感激这些强韧的生物。抵达山洞后他生起了火，火在狭窄的山洞壁上映下金红的颜色。雪下的越来越大了，他开始担心自己的担忧变为了现实，埃斯蒂尼安不会来了。

他想到过去和埃斯蒂尼安闲聊时讲过的故事，一位贵族的未婚妻被巨龙掳走了，他们前一夜刚刚订婚，那名女子的手指上还有贵族赠给她的戒指。

失去了挚爱的贵族悲痛不已，巫师告诉他想救回来未婚妻必须得到一副附了魔力的盔甲，贵族最后拿到了那件盔甲，但那盔甲的魔力让他感觉不到时间的流动。等他到杀了那只巨龙，已经过去多年，他的未婚妻已是累累白骨。

在被巨龙吃掉的人的尸骨中，那颗属于婚戒上的蓝色的宝石依然在多年后幽幽闪烁着。

他的童年一直在这样的故事里长大，“伟大的哈尔德拉斯”“圣女希瓦”还有一些不知名的贵族之间的爱情故事，而埃斯蒂尼安生活在英雄之梦中，他向艾默里克讲述过自己儿时自大的梦想，他的话听起来有少见的悲伤，骑士、英雄，都变成了火焰、鲜血和废墟。

他发现自己走神时也会想到埃斯蒂尼安，他想到这件事就觉得苦涩不已，比起最开始祈祷埃斯蒂尼安来到他的身边，他开始希望埃斯蒂尼安因为风雪受阻，他突然胆怯起来。

可是在外面呼啸的风雪中，确实有一个身影慢慢清晰起来，埃斯蒂尼安简直要和大雪融为了一体。

“要偷跑出来可不容易。”他摇了摇头，用没有受伤的手费力地将陆行鸟拴好，并从背包里挖出一颗野菜用来安抚因为寒冷而瑟瑟发抖的陆行鸟，“你有话要对我说吧！”

木柴燃烧着，不时迸出火星，艾默里克从未觉得如此难熬，是你提出来的，快点和他说啊。埃斯蒂尼安走近了火堆，他把右手放在那上面，以一个别扭的姿势烤火，他看起来很专注，火焰明亮的光稀释了他严肃的神情。

“艾默里克，你从今天早上就一直不对劲。”他皱起眉头，“还把我喊到这个山洞里，是有什么重要的事吗？”

他要怎么开口，要一五一十将他对埃斯蒂尼安的思念告诉他吗，告诉他自己正卑劣地趁着他受伤的时候想要占据他吗。

“埃斯蒂尼安，我……”他靠了过去，决定让亲吻代替自己的回答，埃斯蒂尼安僵硬地揽住了他，尽管只是一个小小的动作，让艾默里克受了鼓舞似的，他急切地贴上埃斯蒂尼安的胸膛，解开扣子，他们两人的衣服一起滑了下去，温热的躯体合在一起时，他感觉到埃斯蒂尼安也像害怕似的颤了一下。

埃斯蒂尼安的手放在他的耳朵下面那块皮肤上，他的手来回摩挲那一小块皮肤，他还在紧张，艾默里克想。于是艾默里克像是为了消除他的紧张，他吻埃斯蒂尼安，但舌头僵硬的不听使唤，他还没如此动情地吻过一个人。和他之前还在博雷尔家时同表兄妹们玩的“亲吻游戏”不一样，那些吻轻飘飘且充满了香料和蜜酒滋味，可埃斯蒂尼安尝起来是血和汗水混合后的盐块，他因伤口的疼痛发抖喘息。他的灰眼睛让艾默里克心跳加快，特别是当他分不清埃斯蒂尼安的呻吟声是因为伤口还是他的吻时，他承认自己是有点得意忘形了。

埃斯蒂尼安艰难地挪开自己受了伤那只手臂好让艾默里克和自己挨得更近，他确实有点喜欢艾默里克，只是过高的自尊让他常常沉默，而此时像是有一个流浪的乐手在他耳边唱着：“我心爱的姑娘乘着风将四月的鲜花捧给我”。艾默里克让他们二人躺下来，他开始庆幸自己是受伤的那个人，否则不得不由他来解开他们二人的衣带，他不自觉将目光移到艾默里克赤裸的胸膛，稍显深色的肌肤光滑柔韧，他用完好手掌去贴近，温暖的血肉在他手掌下轻轻跳动着。他和艾默里克亲吻过几次，不过那只限于脸颊和耳朵，每次他想去吻艾默里克的耳朵，他都是在埃斯蒂尼安笨拙的触碰中轻轻笑起来，而埃斯蒂尼安想看到他更多笑容。他感到身下硬了起来，艾默里克双手包裹的地方硬的发疼，只是一个吻而已，别这么不争气，他对自己说。艾默里克给他的不至刚刚那一个吻，他看着艾默里克俯下去，把嘴唇贴在他直立起来的器官。

埃斯蒂尼安不敢垂下眼睛去注视着艾默里克，被喜欢的人触碰令他羞耻的地方让他感觉自己被分成了两个人，一个他正努力不让自己沉浸在快乐中，另一个他则快要被对艾默里克的欲望吞噬得只剩针尖那么大一点的理智，他开始怨恨自己的左手，它让他动弹不得，每次他想抬起来身体，受伤处便用剧痛提醒他。艾默里克用眼睛告诉他把一切交给他就好，艾默里克要比他更有耐心，他看着艾默里克撑在他的身上，引导着他进入自己，汗水在埃斯蒂尼安的胸膛上砸碎成好几瓣。艾默里克的黑发黏在刚才他一直摩挲的地方，只是现在这个姿势他没法把手搁在艾默里克的颈侧。他渴望用平时那样吻艾默里克的耳朵和脸颊来掩盖他的慌张，全部交给艾默里克让他有些不甘心。

不，你就这样就好。艾默里克按住了他的手臂，他的声音听起来痛苦大于愉快，他俯下身来让黑发和白发混杂在一起，他贴近埃斯蒂尼安，他们的呼吸交织在一起，埃斯蒂尼安把鼻子埋进艾默里克柔顺的黑发里。他不知道自己这会儿该想什么，温暖潮湿的吻已经夺去了他大半心神，他逼迫自己回忆库尔扎斯的雪花，冻的光滑的索道，可是再怎么转移注意力，他脑中只有艾默里克，艾默里克注视着自己的眼睛，努力想隐藏一切的眼睛。

一切都结束后，艾默里克的气味依然充斥着他的鼻子，将熄的火焰和艾默里克的体温一样让他昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒之间，他感觉到艾默里克把手覆盖在他脊背上的伤痕，他久久没有离开那里。


End file.
